It's a like
by SmallCapybara
Summary: Rose has finally admitted to herself that she has a crush on the Doctor, and the Doctor, smart as he is figures it out. When tragedy strikes they are both forced to comfront their feelings about it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, sadly.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short I had to cut it off here though, chapter 2 will be longer.

I don't have a beta so the mistakes are mine.

RoseXdoctor

Rated: T because of future chapters.

Chapter 1

Rose Tyler, sat in the jump seat bye the TARDIS console. She was secretly admiring The Doctor under the guise of flipping through a magazine.

The Doctor was under the console like he often is, fixing the whose-its and recalculating the whats-its.

Rose had finally admitted to herself that she had a "crush" on The Doctor.

Though she doesn't really like calling it a "crush" that made her sound like an obsessed schoolgirl.

A like" she decided "I'll just call it a "like."

Either way she was not happy with it.

"You said you wouldn't do this" The sensible voice in her mind scolded her "right from the beginning when you started traveling with a man you said you wouldn't develop a crush on him."

"A "like" not a crush" she argued with herself "besides what sensible female wouldn't like a brilliant man like him?"

"Rose?" said The Doctor pulling her from her thoughts "what are you staring at?"

"Oh, crap" thought Rose "he caught me staring." She could feel the blush creeping up in her cheeks.

" I was..just... I was..um" stuttered Rose, but it appeared The Doctor had moved on already never really expecting an answer. "Maybe he didn't know I was staring at him" thought Rose "I'm just overacting a 'bit"

But Rose didn't see the amused grin on the Doctors face a he pulled himself back under the console. He has known Rose has had a crush on him since before she even fully "knew".

After all these years of studying humans he knows the signs of female attraction. Plus, the fact that she openly gawked at him every chance she got kind of gave it away.

The Doctor wasn't sure how he felt about it, he blames it on this new body. His latest regeneration made him...to be blunt "quite hot."

In all honesty he thought it was cute, but he just..couldn't be with her. It's not that he doesn't like her... He just cannot be with a companion, not if he makes such a habit out of losing them.

He quite liked the attention though. He liked the thought of dressing a bit sexier and making their hugs more frequent. And his most recent feat; calling her out on her staring, just to make her squirm.

But he couldn't, he couldn't be with a companion...

"Besides" he thought chuckling to himself "I think I'm a little bit too old for her."

"Or...maybe I'm not..."

A/N: Please R&R this is my first story so I will gladly take your critisism :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty Rose" chirped The Doctor sliding out from under the console again "She's ready to go" he stated patting the TARDIS' console

"Where to?" he asked with smile

"Well..." started Rose "I haven't been home in a while..."

Rose knew how much The Doctor hated returning to earth, and visiting her mum. But it was true she hadn't been home in weeks, and she really needed to talk to her mum about this newly-developed "like"

"Aww" groaned The Doctor "Do we have too? Can't we go somewhere else? I know this great planet called Usorkè they make the best black forest ca-"

"Doctor please" interrupted Rose "I really want to spend some time with my mum" she pleaded

"Fine"he snapped "But only for a day, and don't expect me to tolerate Jackie more then I have, too."

"Yay!" Rose squealed hugging him "thank you Doctor" and with that she ran out of the console room to get the laundry she needed her mum to wash. Leaving the Doctor standing there with a goofy grin on his face. He'd do anything to make her smile, even endure Jackie.

"Wait what! where did that thought come from?" he scolded himself "Don't think like that you don't like her, you CAN'T like her."

But the stirring he felt in his gut when she hugged him threatened to tell him otherwise.

Moments, later Rose reappeared in the console room hoisting the red bag she used to deliver her washing to Jackie with, over her shoulder. "Ready to go" she chirped.

"Alright then" He replied equally chipper "Rose Tyler we are earth-bound, hold that button"

She grinned as she pushed down the button and watched as he fluttered around the console pulling levers and flipping switches.

She loved watching him fly the TARDIS it made him look alive and happy like it was a little piece of home, a good memory he carried with him.

"And here we go" he said grinning, pulling one last lever. And the TARDIS shuddered violently throwing them both to the ground.

Rose scrambled to her feet, laughing as she did "You never quite get used to her kick do you?"

"Nope" he said chuckling, dusting himself off he ran to the TARDIS doors resting his hand on the handle "Ready?"

Yep" replied Rose smiling, she loved how he could make even a dreaded trip home sound like an adventure.

Grinning he turned the handle and pushed open the door only to have that grin wiped off his face as he stood face to face with his worst nightmare: A very angry Jackie Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys I should have said this before but in this story Rose didn't get stuck in Pete's world and The Doctor never regenerated.

A/N #3 Sorry in advance this chapter is kind of a mess with some messy dialogue.

A/n #3 And one more thing :# THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people who have followed, favorited, or even just plain read my story I love you guys and literally squealed for each of you. Thanks for seeing something you like in this odd little story.

Chapter 3

"Where the hell have you been!?" Shouted Jackie angrily storming up to the Doctor and slapped him clear across the face.

"MUM!" shouted Rose "Don't slap the Doctor, we haven't even been gone that long."

"Oh' not long yeah?" argued Jackie "is six months not long to you?"

"What! six months?" shrieked Rose "Doctor!?"

The Doctor groaned still cupping his cheek "Sometimes my timing is a bit...off" he replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

"A bit?" Jackie and Rose said together

Okay, okay maybe a lot" he admitted with a sigh now he had two angry Tyler women to deal with

"I 'ought to kill you" muttered Jackie

"Mum, it's alright I'm here now" consoled Rose "it's still early so we have time to hit the mall just the two of us."

"I'd like that" said Jackie grinning "though I'm not sure you need anymore clothes, what with all the washing you bring home" she said with a laugh. Wrapping her arm around Rose's shoulder they started for the door.

"W-Wait" stalled the Doctor "what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Oh, do something normal for once" Jackie retorted "go get a coffee or scone or something" And with that they walked out of the TARDIS

The Doctor sighed "Normal?" he thought "traveling is normal... though...I've never had coffee before I hear it's delicious"

****** The Doctor stood in a small coffee shop in the lesser-populated parts of Cardiff #"the hood" if you will# his coffee cup in hand. He sure had a hard time ordering. What with all the different toppings and flavors,the barista wanted to kill him. He sniffed his cup, the steamy bitter yet sweet aroma filled his nose. "Well, it smells good enough" he thought "here goes nothing" he brought the cup to his lips and took a big swig. "Ouch!" he yelped sputtering coffee all over his blue suit jacket "that's hot!"

Sulking over his bad day he walked up to counter to get a napkin.

Stopping suddenly, he sniffed the air "What is that smell?" he thought sniffing the air again "No, it can't be...but nothing else has a smell quite like that" "NO!"he shouted taking off running dropping his cup coffee spilling everywhere. The barista yelling something as he ran out the door.

He had to find that smell, he ran around the coffee shop to the ally behind it.

The alley was dimly lit with trash littering the cracked pavement, green puddles of who-knows-what dotted the ground.

The smell was strong, too strong he was close.

BAM! Out of nowhere a black hooded body slammed the Doctor up against the alley wall smacking his head against the brick. The last thing the Doctor saw was short blonde hair sticking out of the persons hood,then he went unconscious.

Rose and Jackie were shifting through the racks of some posh boutique in the mall.

Rose pulled a pink dress off the rack it was just above knee length with a flowing skirt and a cinched waist. "What do you think of this mum?" she asked.

"Oh, that's lovely" Jackie responded "you need to try it on."

"It's pretty" sighed Rose "but it's not like I have much need for pretty dresses these days."

"Oh, Rose" replied Jackie "doesn't that Doctor of yours take you anywhere fancy?"

"Oh mum why would he?" said Rose sadly "when there are planets to save there isn't much time for fancy."

"What?" Jackie questioned, confused "He hasn't taken you on a proper date yet?"

"What!?" Rose blushed "Why would he do that?"

"Because anyone with eyes can see you two like each other" Jackie retorted "especially you Rose it's obvious you're crushing on him, hard"

"Muummm" Rose whined "it's a "like" not a crush, besides there is no way the Doctor likes me I'm not sure he can be "attracted" to people like that."

"Alright, alright fine" sighed an exasperated Jackie

Later, that evening Jackie dropped Rose off back where the TARDIS stood in the middle of the city.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" asked Jackie

"I'm sorry mum, the Doctor said we can only stay a day" Rose replied.

"Oh, alright" sighed Jackie hugging her daughter "remember honey, men aren't that complicated he'll come around."

"Thanks" said Rose hugging her back "But I doubt that."

Rose turned and walked into the TARDIS. Oddly the Doctor wasn't in the console room. "Doctor!" she shouted "I'm back!"

Just then she spotted a small piece of paper on the console, she picked it up and in the Doctors loopy handwriting it read:

"Rose, Took your suggestion and decided, to try coffee, you shouldn't be back before me, but if you are that's where I am.

back soon, The Doctor"

"Well" thought Rose " he should be back soon I s'pose"

The Doctor blinked as starchy white light filled the room "Where am I" he muttered "and why does my head hurt so bad."

His eyes quickly adjusted to the light.

He was on the floor of a perfectly square room the walls were made of a mirror like material and the floor was concrete, there weren't any furnishings. He walked up to one of the walls peering at his reflection on the glass "one way glass" he muttered "I must be being watched"

"That you are Doctor" said a voice as one of the walls slid away, and a man wearing a black sweatshirt and faded jeans walked in, his blonde hair glistening in the light.

"NO!" shouted the Doctor backing up against the glass "Master, you're supposed to be dead I saw it you got sucked in with the rest of the time-lords"

"Yeah, well" said the Master with a chuckle. He walked towards the Doctor, putting his face inches away from the Doctors " I escaped"


End file.
